


Envy

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [19]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Thor, Prince Loki, fluff kind of?, sandbox love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really shouldn’t flirt with other women in front of her. A drunken Sjöfn isn’t a good thing. Aw look I wrote something cute…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Thor fluff. :3

 

Sjöfn sat there watching everyone dance and laugh at the festival. It was Ostara and the members of Odin’s court were enjoying them selves. Ostara was the spring festival, a time for renewal, change and rebirth. It was supposed to be a time for the younger Asgardian’s to attempt to find love but they mostly used it as an excuse to drink and bed one another. The hall was alive with the sound of laugher and music but the Midgardian titled “Goddess of Love” Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir sat there alone. Her flower crown sat lopsided on her head as she kept her eyes locked on him from across the hall.

It must had been the wine that she had been drinking on as if it was water that was causing her to course with such powerfully envy as she watched him. Loki Odinson wasn’t her’s to claim, he was her best-friend, her prince and he was  ** _still_**  talking to that busty blonde who was nameless to Sjöfn. She knew he liked her, she knew he wanted her and she wanted him too. For decades that had been playing their game of cat and mouse, and she was always the mouse. Loving it when he chased after her, there was something so delicious about the tension that she didn’t want to lose. But it seemed that he was sick of their game because he was still flirting with that woman who had blonde hair,  milky skin and ample breasts. Sjöfn knew that he had been around but did he have to do this in front of her?

“Sjöfn, why aren’t dancing?” Sif asked stepping in front of her blocking her view from Loki. Sjöfn looked past her and put on a frown that wasn’t common place for her. Sif glanced over her shoulder and realized exactly what she was fixed on. She let out a short chuckle, shook her head and took a seat next to her friend. “Is that why you’re over here sulking?” Sif asked watching her friend knock back another glass of wine and reach for another.

“I’m not sulkin’.” Sjöfn slurred.

“Yes, you are.” Sif said drawing a snort from her usually poised and graceful friend, but when Sjöfn drank she got a bit too daring, losing her delicate personality to brashness.

“He’s been talking to her all damn night…who is she?” Sjöfn hissed, keeping her eyes on him. Gritting her teeth when she saw him laugh at something the woman said. 

“Not sure.” Sif shrugged as she leaned back in her chair. 

“Ughhh. She keeps pushing her breasts out…” Sjöfn snarled rolling her eyes. Just then Loki leaned in and kissed the blonde on the lips. Sjöfn’s mouth dropped open from utter shock and anger, before Sif could even make a statement about it Sjöfn was out of her chair headed right towards them.

“Oh Gods.” Sif sighed rubbing her face, not wanting to look at the wreck that would about to happen. 

“What’s going on?” Thor said taking a seat next to Sif, while taking a large gulp of his mead. Sif pointed straight ahead. 

“Sjöfn’s drunk and Loki flirting with some woman right in front of her…” Sif sighed looking over at the older prince. “You know how she gets when she’s had a few too many.”

“Oh! This is going to be good.” Thor smiled widely watching them across the hall.

Sjöfn swayed as she staggered towards them, almost spilling her wine. Loki suddenly felt someone grab his arm; he looked down to see Sjöfn holding on to him. 

“Oh, hello Sjöfn.” He said with a smile, but then he noticed her messy appearance. Her flower crown tilted covering one of her eyes and the silken sleeve of her rose colored gown hung off one of her shoulders. She looked over at the blonde who looked surprised at Sjöfn’s sudden approach.

“You are?” Sjöfn asked raising her eyebrow, she was never rude; it was a direct symptom of the alcohol. The woman parted her lips to speak but Sjöfn cut her off and put her hand up. “You know what? I just realized that I don’t care…” She slurred taking both of them by surprise. Her grip on Loki’s arm tightening slightly. 

“I’m sorry about that, my friend is drunk as you can see.” Loki chuckled. 

“Friend? Just  _a_  friend?!” Sjöfn hicked letting his arm go and staggering backwards. “We’ve known each other since we were wee ones!” She squeaked, growing overly emotional.

“Sjöfn, please calm down.” Loki said taking her by her hand but she yanked away.

“You know what Prince Loki, have a good fuckin’ night with your new whore and her….big….tits!” Sjöfn yelled before gulping back the rest of her wine and staggering away and out of the hall, almost tripping over her own feet.

“Oh dear, um…I’m sorry but I have to go deal with that.” Loki said to the blonde before leaving the hall to try and catch up with Sjöfn. He found her down the corridor sitting up against the wall with her head in her hands attempting to stop the room from spinning. 

“Sjöfn.” He called standing in front of her.

“What do  _you_  want?” She asked not looking up at him.

“I think it is time for you to go to bed.”

“Psshhhh, you’re goin’ to tell me when to sleep now you’re no-“ her argument was cut short when bend down and swooped her up in to his arms. “Put me down!” She demanded but of course he wouldn’t. He got to her chamber door and pushed it open, only then letting her stand on her own feet, although she almost fell over.  The door closed slowly taking the light from the hallway with it, her chambers were completely dark. Loki used his magic to conjure light in his hand and pulled Sjöfn along until they came to her bed. 

“I’m not sleepy!” She argued even though she reached out and tried to feel for the edge of the bed. 

“No you are drunk.”  He said lightly pushing her down on to the mattress. He extinguished his light, Sjöfn couldn’t see him even though she knew he was there, feeling him lift her legs up and remove her shoes. 

“Loki?” Her slurred voice cutting through the darkness.

“Yes?”

“Do…do  you think I’m sexy?” She asked sounding dazed, he chuckled shaking his head but she couldn’t see it.

“You are well aware to the answer. What was with all of that jealousy tonight, humm?” He asked, yet she didn’t answer him only letting out a sigh. He felt her shift slightly in the bed, she was sitting up now reaching out for him until her hand came in to contact with his shoulder.

“Do…do you remember…. when we had been drinking…and…. and said you wanted to ravage me…that onetime…?” She asked, he didn’t realize how close she was until he could smell the wine on her breath.

“I remember.” He uttered, she was making reference to the first time when he realized that he impure thoughts about her. 

“Then…ravage me….” She panted. Loki paused, he wanted her badly, he dreamt of doing unspeakable things to her body. Her scent was intoxicating, and the tension between them vexing but he couldn’t, not like this.

“No.” he whispered hating the word the came out of his mouth. 

“No? Why not? She whined. 

“I’m not going to take advantage of you.” He uttered to her, the ghosts of their breath mixing. 

“Loki, please…..” She said scooting closer to him, resting her hand on his chest. “Just…stay….just touch me….” She begged. Loki gritted his teeth and grabbed her by her face, drawing a gasp from her lips.

“No, because  **when**  I fuck you, I want you to remember every delicious detail. I want you to be coherent enough to know that I’m the one causing you to writhe and shutter.” He whispered darkly, his lips just shy of her’s. Sjöfn trembled in his grasp wishing he would just take her right then and there. “And I can guess that you won’t even remember how you got back in to your bed this night.” He uttered releasing her face, standing up and pulling the sheets over her.

“Goodnight fair Lady. Sleep, that is an order from your prince.” He said conjuring the light again and walking to the door and leaving her. Once the door had shut behind him Loki paused for a second, before smirking to himself and headed back to the hall.


End file.
